Black Cat Black Bird
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: Demons, Angels, God, and the Devil. What will become of the maid forced to serve the Queen's lap dog and his one hell of a butler butler? Sebastian X O.C.
1. The Butler's Black Kitten

Chapter 1: The Butler's Black Kitten

When children would get into mischief they would flee to the arms of their mothers. Those who had mothers at least.

Whenever I got into trouble I would run to Sister Margret, hoping she could protect me from my consequences. It was hard growing up in a Catholic orphanage, especially for one of my….lineage. Perhaps the only reason I wasn't exiled from the church was because of Father Leo. He had witnessed ability to come in contact with "holy" things and recognized me as a valuable asset. Mother Hermia had also seen my potential as a medical wench and appointed me under the care of Margret.

Other than those three people, no one socialized with me. The other sisters would keep me separated from the other children, so I never really had friends.

Sister Margret handled my mathematics and sciences, the arts were her responsibility as well. She was a gifted artist.

Father Leo taught me the gospels.

Mother Hermia washed and mended all my cloths.

I wasn't even allowed to become a nun. I was forever tainted and there was nothing I could do. I wasn't allowed to handle the bibles myself, or touch the holy water, or even take part in commune. I attended church later than everybody else. And I wasn't allowed to participate in prayer.

But I couldn't complain. People were just afraid of the unknown, and I…. am the unknown. I am grateful to the ones I do have. The people who are in my life are really nice.

When I was ten I met another like me. She was left on the doorstep of the church. We named her Hëlena. Unlike me, she really couldn't touch anything with holy properties. She would usually get burned or cut touching anything the priest touched.

Despite this she actually found the Bible interesting. She would beg me to read her passages from my paper copies of the word whenever I had the free time. Eventually, she started to recite the verses she heard, giggling whenever she saw the other children struggle with memorizing their verses.

This, however, angered the nuns. For one thing, they didn't want on of us, the lowest of all creatures, worse than the dirt humans walked on, to know more of the written word then the children at the orphanage. So they took away all the materials from the two of us and we were lectured daily on the Lords plan for us and we must surrender ourselves, because there is no hope for us no matter what we do. All that jazz.

For a while we went without the bible, little to Mother Hermia's knowledge. That is until Margret found out. She secretly taught us some of the verses.

Around the time I was old enough to become a nun, I had went to the Cheshire academy, in order to become a maid. I had nothing better to do with my "damnable" life so why not?! Little did I know what I was signing myself up for.


	2. The Butler, His Hitched

Chapter 2: The Butler, His Hitched

It was just a simple night in a presumed haunted mansion, nothing more. Just a simple night in a simple freakin' scary house, not a match making trip. Anne and Kristian; two of the girls at the academy with me, convinced me to go with them on this adventure. Man, how I wish I hadn't.

It started out normal, the grounds were beautiful, far too well kept for being an abandoned mansion, that should have been my first hint.

I looked around to find neatly trimmed hedges and nicely decorated gardens. Though I am definitely not one for landscape, I really did like it.

"Check out the décor!" Anne whispered.

We walked up the front stairs in the front, gawking at the mansions size. Yep, bad idea. So why was I going to do this? We spent a good thirty minutes trying to figure out how to get in. We finally fit in through only to be discovered by the dog.

If one could possibly call that thing a…Dog?

"What the heck is that?!"

It stood taller than two men. It's white fluffy coat was stained with some crimson liquid, and it's eyes were specifically drawn to me.

A low rumble rattled in its chest and it stalked forward.

I hate canines. I hate fire. God really did forsaken me that night to allow me to meet with a fire breathing canine.

My life is hell.

We hauled out of there so fast I forgot my headband on the hallway floor. To hell with it! Little did I know it was going to cost me later.

They came in like they owned the joint. A small silver haired boy and a black haired butler. The other maids flooded the hallways, trying to catch a glimpse of glory that was the butler, while I was swept to the side, not even getting a chance to know what was going on. And just like that the excitement died down and the maids started to leave.

"What was that about?!"

"Line up ladies!" I heard the pain-in-the-um (bad word) yell.

Immediately, we swarmed in the hall falling into perfect symmetry against the walls.

'_A uniform inspection maybe'_

I started to fiddle with my clothing making sure all the ties were tight and no stains and….oh crap. I patted the top of my head helplessly realizing I had forgotten my headband in that crappy mansion.

"He's so beautiful," A girl next to me swooned. I looked up and realized she was referring to the butler. He was walking down the row of maids, casually glancing at a few.

'_What's going on?'_

He started to get closer, his eyes suddenly fixed on me. That's when he gave me a smile that is now burned in my head, and not in a good way.

'_Oh crap'_

I looked forward trying to ignore him.

'_Nope, he did not just look at me, he is so not coming over to me' _

I shot another glance in his direction. He was full on staring at me now and getting closer.

'_No this is not happening'_

He came to a stop in front of me. And all eyes were suddenly on me as well. I looked up at his smiling face and I knew I was done for. He began to reach into his coat pocket for God only knows what, never once looking away. He pulled whatever it was out slowly, almost as if to tease me. He gently place it on my head and stepped back to admire it.

"A perfect fit," He said which made all the girls swoon.

"F***" I breathed realizing it was my headband. I guess that mansion wasn't really vacant. I shot Anne and Kristian a look. The idiots were gesturing thumbs up at me.

I got pulled into the director's office later on, the butler was in there too. The boy introduced himself as Ciel the head of the Phantomhive house. I could buy that. He was a well-mannered kid. But what he said next was the most shocking.

"Sebastian, I believe you wanted to ask the Director a favour?" Ciel said.

"Yes master" He bowed to Ciel then turned back to the Director.

"We would like to commandeer this Maid as a servant of the Phantomhive home and my Wife,"

"o.O Huh?!" We exclaimed in unison.


	3. Aren't cats supposed to chase birds?

Chapter 3: Aren't cats supposed to chase birds?

I was determined to find some way out of this. Not but twelve hours ago I was a simple maid-in-training and now I was a taken women.

"How did this happen?" I groaned as Anne and Kristian started stuffing my suitcases. I watched in annoyance. Finally I got so frustrated I actually stood up and started to unpack the things they were randomly shoving into the bags.

"Hey!" Anne growled.

She whipped past me; snatching up the load I gathered and shoved it back into the case.

"I will not go with these people," I stated.

She rolled her eyes.

"At least you have a master," she huffed

"And a smoking fine husband-to-be!" Kristian purred.

"He could be a God among common men and I wouldn't care," I growled, "a gentleman does not just demand a Lady's hand without her consent!"

"Oh you're such a stickler! Have some fun!" Anne cheered.

"Imagine this…" Kristian wrapped her arm around my shoulders and forced me to look forward.

"You just finish a long day of dusting and mopping," Anne illustrated.

"When your*giggles* husband enters the room and hungrily eyes you,"

"He sweeps you into his arms,"

"And unclothes you, allowing him the privilege of seeing all your glory,"

"And on the first night of your united bond,"

"He sweetly deflowers you,"

I turned bright red.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I screeched.

"It would be fun," They squealed.

" Since when is being raped fun?!"

"It's not rape,"

"He's your husband,"

"Husbands can still be convicted of raping their wives!" I snapped.

"You'd enjoy your first orgasm," Anne stated.

"Where did the line between rape and sex go?!" I begged.

"She's such a virgin," They sighed to each other.

This was getting me nowhere. They hurried me out the room and down to the foyer where my new master and new …_fiancé…_ were waiting for me. The young master was standing next to the director, who had a stupid grin on his face.

Sebastian gave me a look, although it made the other girls go mad, that made me sick to my stomach.

'_God, do me a favor, take me out right here and now!'_

Ciel boarded the carriage before us and Sebastian gestured for me to follow. I gave him a concerned look which he answered with a devilish smile.

'_kill me'_

"Are you coming?" I heard Ciel from the carriage. I hurried in sitting across from him. I wasn't surprised when Sebastian took the driver's seat outside the carriage, it was more to my relief. The academy faded into the background as we rode forward, kissing my old normal life goodbye. I had a bad feeling about this.


	4. The Dog Pluto

Chapter 4: The Dog Pluto

I wish I had never gone with those idiots. If I had only stayed home and read a book I wouldn't be going back to that mutt-infested manor. Serve's me right.

I shot a glance in Ciel's direction. He was just a kid. Ciel probably stood around 4'5", he was extremely short. His hair was a stained grey color that gently caressed his white face. To me he looked like a fragile porcelain doll. He had an eye patch over his right eye; the other was a dazzling blue color . He didn't seem that old.

I couldn't help it and before I knew it I opened my big mouth and out escaped a stupid question.

"Sir, How…_old_…are you?"

He gave me a dire look. _'Crap, I shouldn't have said anything'_

"_Thirteen." _He said emotionlessly looking back out the window

I looked him over apologetically. It was no lie; he really did look like he was thirteen. He seemed way too young to be able to go out and hire servants randomly. Which reminded me.

"If I may sir," I hesitantly delayed to see if he would let me continue. He nodded in response permitting me to speak. "Why was I chosen to be a maid, when there were so many others more suitable then me?"

The expression he gave me sent pure terror down my spine. It was a twisted kind of leer, something with no kindness behind it.

"How do you fare with dogs?" He avoided my question.

"I'm terrible with them."

"Perfect."

Xxx

Whoever heard of a ten foot dog that breaths fire. The enormous mutt from the previous night stood before me, no, overtop of me. His blood red eyes were growing with intense fury and rage, most likely towards me.

I looked at Ciel and pointed at the hound.

He said nothing.

I waited.

Still, he did not speak.

I gestured to the dumb animal with a hint of a question in my eyes.

"This would be a dog," He smugly stated, Sebastian smiling smugly behind him.

"I realize this, sir" It took all my strength to conceal my irritation ",but what am I supposed to do with the dog?"

"Tend to it," Ciel said walking away.

"Excuse me?" _He's gotta be kidding._

"He's one of your responsibilities now."

I stood, dumbfounded, no there was no word to describe how I was feeling. First of all I was astounded, and angry, on top of that I was completely scared. This beast was ten times my size, breaths fire, and with my luck, he eats little maids. That's probably why they had to go out and hire another.

A rumbling noise behind me forced me to turn. The mutt somehow knew, _'oh so your mine now.' _

"Back of sparky!" I growled walking behind him to the garden. After a moment it occurred to me, _'I have no idea what to do or where I'm supposed to go to do it.'_

"Do I feed you, or what's up?" I watched the stupid animal tilt his head to the side. "Right, so your useless I guess."

"Oh, you must be the new maid!" A sweet, somewhat girlish voice sounded behind me with curiosity. I turned, only partially surprised when I saw a boy. He had shaggy blonde hair, sparkly green eyes, and his hair was clipped back by three pieces on the left side and two on the right. Strung behind his head was a straw hat, probably there for looks, I doubt the kid used it, he seemed to love the sun too much.

"I'm Finny, the gardener!" He energetically extended his hand to me, smiling widely none the less.

I took it with a warm smile. _'Finally, someone real, and normal.'_

"Nice to meet you."

He waited patiently for my name, something I really didn't feel like telling him.

"So, um, can you help me?" I asked awkwardly.

"Okay, that sounds great!" He cheered.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," I giggled.

"That's ok, I love to help!" He smiled.

Xxx

We found the food for Pluto, the dog's name for some reason, and feed him quickly. He growled when I tried to pull a piece of straw from his fur.

"You, sir, are a very bad puppy." I complained, annoyed by his snappy behavior.

Finny laughed loudly, excessively teasing Pluto's nasty fur. I'd assume that I would have to be bathing him later. Despite this I focused more on what they were doing. Pluto seemed to like Finny.

"Um, I might have to bathe him later," Pluto gave me a dire look, "Where can I get the cleaning supplies?" I ignored Pluto altogether.

"Sebastian, hides them from us," he pouted.

"He…hides them from you?" Who the heck hides cleaning supplies from house servants? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"I'll go ask him about that, It was nice to meet you Finny, and thank you for the help," I waved as I walked away.

"Ah, Wait!" He shouted from behind Pluto ", I never got your name, Miss!"

I smiled. I sort of wanted him to know it now. "Oh, yeah, it's…"

"Sofina," A sudden, mildly disgusting voice rang from behind.

I turned suddenly to find Sebastian in my face.

"Ack!"

"Come along," he said nonchalantly, "there is work to be done."


	5. The Help, Less than Helpful

Chapter 5: The Help, Less than Helpful

From the first moment since I arrived here, I felt uncomfortable. One instance, I'm talking to Finny, the next, I'm walking down these god-forsaken halls with the man who might as well be the devil. If you were to ask me why I don't like Sebastian, I wouldn't be able to tell you why, but he just gives me a bad feeling. Despite this, I was a servant, and he was the head of the servants apparently. I followed submissively, regardless of my opinion on the matter. We walked past door after door, down the endless hallway.

"ho, ho, ho," came a voice behind us suddenly. I spun to find a…man? He definitely didn't look like a man I had ever seen before. He was a mere three feet tall, small eyes, a mellow smile, grayish hair, very elegant looking, he seemed like a doll, yet strangely enough, he seemed kind of friendly.

I stopped and turned towards the man_.' He was a man right? Not just some decoration?' _He was sipping herbal tea from the smell of it.

Sebastian took notice of my sudden halt.

"Ah, Tanaka!"

The small man looked up, his expression never changing. I watched Sebastian, whose expression actually looked a little shocked. His expression kind of caught me off guard. _'He can show emotions?!'_

"And who might you be, young lady?"

I turned around to find an elderly man standing in the place of the previous doll-like man. He looked like the previous figurine in his place, same hair color, same outfit, even holding the same tea cup.

I curtsied to him, smiling at him. I already liked him, better than Sebastian, not like that was hard.

"Sofina…" I began.

"Michaelis," Sebastian finished.

I shot a dire look in his direction. He was so not going to claim me.

"Excuse me, but I did not agree to such a jest," I began.

"This is no joke, my dear." He pressed a finger to my lips and bent to my eyelevel. He made sure to look directly into my eyes, no my soul. When I tried to look away he grabbed my chin and focused my attention to him. He leaned forward trying his best to make me uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he was very good at it. My heart jackhammered against my rib cage. He leaned in closer, letting out a satisfied sigh as I whimpered. My entire face felt hot. The blood running through my veins turned to ice.

"Ho, ho, ho," came a slight noise from where Tanaka was. I looked to the side to find Tanaka was a small form again. I took a moment before claiming control myself.

"Can you please let me go?" I asked coldly.

He smiled and backed away.

"What a haughty little cat you are," He rumbled walking away.

"What did you call me?" I asked pursuing after him.

"A cat, a feline, a kitten, I can go on forever, my sweet." He smiled.

I followed him into the kitchen, where a petite woman was retrieving plates from a glass cupboard. As soon as we walked in the women's balance gave way and she came barreling down with the plates. Sebastian made a move, which I thought to catch her, but instead caught the plates. She fell flat on her back.

"Oh, Sebastian!" she said in a thick English accent. It was far more noticeable than Finny's and Tanaka's. She clumsily bowed to him before she even stood.

"Please do be careful with the good china, Mey Rin ," He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I was just trying to get all the plates down for dinner." She fixed her glasses to her face. That's when she noticed me.

"Oh, you must be the new maid, I'm Mey Rin!" She hurried to shake my hand, tripping over herself in the process, and knocking me and her to the ground.

I fell in the must awkward position, my skirt falling over my head revealing the lacy black panties I had on.

I let out an embarrassed shriek, throwing Mey Rin off of me, and quickly fixing my skirt. When I looked up there was a blonde man, probably the cook judging by the apron he was wearing, who was bright red. Next to him Sebastian was silently snickering. I blushed brightly. When the man took notice of my gaze towards him, he turned even redder.

"I-I-I'M SORRY, MISS!" He sounded kind of Australian with a slight hint of English, "I DIDN'T MEAN TA SEE!"

"Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing dinner?" Sebastian pushed him toward the stove. "Miss Sofina, I did not bring you in here to flash our cook, this way please."

'_Did I see I smirk right there?!'_

I furiously stood, extending my arm to help Mey Rin stand. She took it, bowing apologetically.

"S-sorry for knocking you down, miss." She pleaded.

"It's ok, just an accident." I spoke calmly. _'Annoying, yet still better than Sebastian.'_

I turned and walked towards Sebastian, past Bardroy, who tried to avoid my gaze. We walked into the pantry.

"Getting comfortable with our help, are you?" Sebastian said seizing something from the shelf. He handed it to me. I examined the box to find it was a box of tea leaves.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"I believe its tea leaves, Miss Sofina" He responded.

"I know that," I said crossly," I meant what are they for?"

"Calming the nerves, nourishing the soul, replenishing the chi, there are many uses for it, drinking included," he teased.

"I hope you choke on your own words one day," I hissed.

"Allow me the privilege of robbing you of your first time before that, my love," He cooed.

"That was low, even for you." I growled.

He brought me out to the kitchen where Bardroy was hopelessly searching for a way to light the stove. He suddenly pulled out a flame thrower but was stopped abruptly.

"Mey Rin,"

"Yes, sir?" she saluted to him.

"Take Sofina to the maid's corners with her things, Sofina when you are settled come back to the kitchen so I may teach you how to make tea."

Before I could speak, Mey Rin dragged me from the room down the hall to the foyer, where my stuff had been placed. _'I don't remember bringing my stuff in?'_

"Are there other servants here?" I asked, wondering who brought my stuff in.

"Well there's Finny, he's really nice you'll like him, Bardroy, he's the cook, Tanaka, he's been here longer than anyone can remember, and Sebastian, he found us all."

"That's it?"

"All that's left is you 'n me."

"So who brought my stuff in? Bardroy? Finny?" I asked.

"Couldn't been Bardroy he was with me and we didn't know when ye all were coming, and Finny was in the garden in the back, and Tanaka doesn't do much. It must have been Sebastian!"

"I doubt it," I growled.

"He's a lot nicer than you think," She sighed.

"Of course, he is" I breathed.

"You'll like it here, Miss!"


	6. Classy Vs Sassy

Chapter 6: Classy Vs. Sassy

The room was cramped and cluttered, obviously only used by one person. There was no color, only two beds, and coat hangers everywhere. In the corner of the room was a long full length mirror. Despite this, it felt so comfortable. I looked at the beds. One was undone and a messy pile. It must have been Mey Rin's. Though it wasn't the biggest of rooms, but strangely enough, I liked it.

"It's really nice living here, Miss, you'll love it!" Meyrin praised spinning around and around with one of my dresses.

"um," I motioned to the dress and she instantly let it go,blushing.

"O-oh, I'm terribly sorry Miss!"

"It's alright, Mey Rin!"

I smiled when she started to frantically put my dress back on the bed, smoothing it out gingerly.

"So, um, where are you from?"

Before I could answer Sebastian interrupted me.

"Right now, ladies! The young Master is not fond of waiting!"

He was standing next to the door, impatiently gazing at his watch he pulled from his coat pocket.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Mey Rin blushed brightly.

"Come now, there is work to be done," He said walking away.

Mey Rin followed and I did as suit, annoyed as I was. This stupid man was going to be the end of me, I swear! The three of us made our way to the kitchen, Sebastian in front, Mey Rin floating behind him, and me, dragging my feet.

Sebastian looked back just in time to see me, trudging behind. I was so not in the mood.

"Anytime now, Miss Sofina" He prompted.

I looked at him, a little annoyed.

"So now I am Miss Sofina?!" I growled.

"During work, you are Sofina." He growled.

I backed away, but rolled my eyes anyway. I'm pretty sure he noticed, but he probably ignored it for the other servant's sake. I was sort of thankful for that, God only knows what this man would have done.

"There are still so many things to do." Sebastian sighed, "Mey Rin, have you set the dining room table?"

"Um, well, You see.." she began.

"Bardroy, where is the meat for tonight's dinner?" He turned to Bardroy.

"Well, there was a lot of meat so I thought I'd us me flamethrower…"

"Finny," Sebastian turned to the gardener.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Why on earth are you charred?"

'_Wait, charred?!'_

I glanced at Finny to see him covered in soot, his cloths completely grayed with ash. He rubbed his head laughing nervously.

"Well, Pluto wanted to play, but he saw a squirrel and got over-excited."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to Tanaka.

"Tanaka…..Well I guess you are alright as is."

"Ho ho ho,"

"Sofina!" He didn't even turn to look at me.

"Did you remember to feed Pluto?"

"Yeah, I feed the mangy mutt." I growled.

Everyone suddenly froze. Except Sebastian. He snatched my chin in his hand, his fingers digging into my skin.

"In this house we do not use such attitude, We are respectful and courteous, Only the best from the Phantomhive servants, Understood?" He said in a mockingly sweet kind of way.

"YES SIR!" The others yelled.

"ho ho ho,"

Everyone else had answered, now he looked at me.

"Well?"

"y-yes sir," I whimpered lowly.

"Good now everyone, go do you job," he sighed, "and do it right."

"Um…Sebastian?" I said weakly, still not fully recovered from his sudden mood shift.

"Yes, what is it?" He looked down upon me.

I glowered, _'how dare he look down on me!'_

"What is it that I'm supposed to do, Sir?" I said, holding back all the insults that flared inside of me.

"Follow me, My _dear_ Fiancée," He sweetly hissed.

'_Oh crap!'_


	7. The House Warming Guest

Chapter 7: The House Warming Guest

I shouldn't have asked. I somehow knew, in the corner of my mind that he would do this. This was my punishment for listening to him; I allowed this situation to happen. I stood before him, in nothing but my undergarments now.

"C-can I put my clothes on now!?" I growled.

"No," he smiled looking me over.

"Perv," I grumbled guarding myself.

He gave a faint smile, almost menacing, and strolled over to the closet in the room. Out of the closest he pulled out a corset-like dress with lace down the side. A small white bow stopped the lace on the hip. After an entertained glance in my direction, and what I could have sworn was a purr, he tossed the outfit to me. I retrieved it midair, astonished, no, appalled, he had the nerve to enjoy this.

"Please do get ready quickly; there is a lot to be done." He sighed walking to the door.

"Sebastian, Wait!" I gasped angrily.

He stopped in the door way, one foot in the room one foot hovering out. He took a small step back and faced me, his expression sly and sleazy, yet seductive. _'Wrong moment to be thinking about that now' _

"What is it, _dear?_" The last words rolled off his tongue with a bitter feeling in them, even though he spoke sweetly.

"If you didn't want me here, why even come to the school, or care I was in this mansion last night? What is it you want, why are you making me your…" I chocked on the last word, "_wife?!"_

He glared down at me unkindly.

"You don't want to be in this relationship and neither do I, so why are we here?" I hissed looking away.

He was silent, yet thoughtful. _ 'Maybe I can get out of this yet.' _I thought.

"Who implied I did not want to be in this relationship?" Sebastian asked coolly.

My heart suddenly rocketed, the sound of it hammering in my ears.

"H-huh?" I asked shakily.

He smiled sweetly, almost terrifyingly. He wanted to be here.

"Though I admit you lack common sense, you surely did not believe I hated you. You certainly do not have a body a man could not simply ignore. Not a sane man at least." He took a step towards me.

I took a step back. He followed.

"My dear, are you frightened of me?" He growled pinning me to the wall.

"BACK OFF!" I snarled kicking him in the groin. He didn't even flinch. I stared at him shocked. He was a monster. I kicked him in the nuts and he didn't go down.

"That was quite rude," He hissed in my ear.

"What are you?!" I growled frightened.

"I am exactly like you, my dear," he leaned in really close so our lips were inches apart, "and I want you as much as you want me."

I turned away. My growl died on my lips and a blush spread across my face.

"Now get dressed." He rumbled walking away. His hand wrapped around a small pocket watch. I was left in the room to myself. Tears started streaming down my face. I furiously brought my hand to my face and wiped away the tears.

'_That jerk, that monster, he is nothing like me'_

I crammed myself into the outfit angrily not caring that it came slightly too short on me. I was so committing suicide later. I contemplated whether I should suffocate myself, cut myself, or death by fire. After our so called guest leaves I'd decide. I walked quickly out of the room and down the corridor to the kitchen. Inside Bardroy and Finny were frantically trying to find more meat.

"Ah, Sofina!" Finny smiled when I walked in the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I looked at Bardroy who couldn't help but stare at my outfit.

"We were trying to find the meat for dinner tonight" Finny said.

"Isn't it in the freezer?" I asked nonchalantly fixing my skirt, to avoid Bardroy's gaze.

"Oh yeah, Bardroy it's in the freezer" Finny said but the cook was distracted.

"BARDROY!" I snapped.

"Oh right, Ha ha, I'll go get the um…meat," He grunted walking into the next room, which I guess was the freezer. I watched him go, distracted by something else.

"Hey, um, Finny?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why…why are you charred?"

He smiled shyly.

"Well, Pluto can spit fire!"

"So I wasn't imaging that…? And all of this isn't a dream….That monster is real…"

"Pluto is nice, he isn't a monster…." Finny defended.

"Not the dog…." I started to cry and go weak in the knees, "that cursed butler."

Suddenly my world went black; I had no memory of hitting the floor. All I knew was that I blacked out. I was down and there was not getting back up.

I hate this feeling. I no longer wanted to be here. This whole stupid situation needed to be a dream, please. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to go back to the academy. I wanted to go back to the chapel! Where my family was. Where Sebastian wasn't. Where Ciel or Pluto weren't. I don't want to be here! I could see myself dying here. It was only a matter of time.

I woke up in the maid's quarter. Sebastian was standing over me looking disappointed.

"Even if you faint, you will not get out of your job." He sighed.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I chocked.

"What does that have to do with anything, now get up our guest is here." He huffed.

Swiftly he lifted me off the bed by my waist, pulling me close enough to him. I pushed away from him angrily.

"Go choke on your own miserable tongue, you beast!" I snapped.

Suddenly I was snagged back and pulled back to the bed. He pinned my hands above my head and my hips down with his leg.

"Don't talk so dirty!" He growled.

"GO F*** OFF! I screamed.

He silenced me by squeezing my checks tightly together.

"It looks like I have to teach you some manners."

Without warning I was chained to the bed with somewhat of a gap in my memory.

"H-how did you, when did you?!" I gasped fiercely pulling my arms and thrashing around.

"I will be back when the young master has retired to bed, then I will teach you some manners" He said the last part seductively. It made me sick.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I screeched.

"Silence" Another gap in my memory and I was gaged.

"Enjoy yourself, I will return later." He smiled slyly.

I tried to yell 'you make me sick' but failed to even yelp out as he shut the door behind him.


	8. Mental Torture and Humiliation

Chapter 8: Mental Torture and Humiliation

I struggled against the binds around my wrist. Panic ran up my spine. _This was not happening! This was just some messed up dream, my friends must have slipped something into my drink last night so they could mess with me._ The gag in my mouth disagreed with my theory. This was all too real, and it was happening right now. My eyes darted around the darkening room. The sun would soon go down and I would have no light to see what was going on around me. The contents of my mind rushed to the last thing Sebastian had said to me, "Enjoy yourself, _I will return later._"

His words left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"_Return Later" _I didn't have a lot of time. There had to be some way out of this. He gagged me so I couldn't scream or chew off my own hand. He bound my hands so ultimately I could not escape. He left me in the maid's courters though, so eventually Mey Rin would have to walk in here and see me like this. Though it wasn't ideal for someone really to see me like this, it was a whole lot better than having Sebastian come back. My endless rambling inside my skull distracted me from the fact that it was completely dark now. No light but the moon shown through. I felt myself drain of energy suddenly. It was too much trying to fight with no one to fight against. I was alone, Mey Rin would return soon, and I would leave this prison in the dead of night. I waited anxiously for footsteps to come around the corner. Then my heart sank and stomach heaved at a familiar voice.

"I am happy to see you have calmed down." Sebastian stepped out of the shadows, moonlight washing over his features.

I glared pointlessly at the other side of the room. He walked forward, and with one quick twitch of his finger the gag was removed. I breathed in shallow breaths, thankful for the now unrestrained air current. Still I refused to make eye contact. Instead I tried to distract myself. _The curtains look odd for some reason. I don't remember there being a large stain glass mirror._

Sebastian snapped his fingers plunging the room into a soft glow of candles light. I was shocked to find myself in a completely different room than the one I had been tied up in.

"W-WHAT IS ALL THIS?! WHERE AM I?!" I was truly terrified. This was too much. First the child that was the head of the house, then the fire breathing mutt, the incompetent servants, and now the horny sadistic demonic teleporting butler! What kind of place was this?!

"Because of you I had to explain to the guest that we were short handed, I was really counting on you to be the hostess tonight." He continued ignoring my questions. "I hope you realize this means punishment."

My chest grew tight as he leaned in really close with a mocking smile.

"And I am here to punish you."

_Maybe I could pretend to faint and he'll leave?! _The thought was washed away as I felt the weight around my wrist and ankles disappear. He had let me free. Or he was going to play with me the way a cat played with a dying mouse. All I knew was that I had to distance myself as best I could. I hoped off of the bed, knocking over a nightstand and made a break for the window. However, Sebastian was surprisingly faster than me. With one arm around my waist, he brought me up off the ground over his shoulder. I kick pathetically. He brought his teeth to my lower back where the ribbon of my outfit was and pulled the knot lose. I cried out in horror as he did so.

"LET GO, YOU CREEP!"

"Not even if I was in my right mind." He replied.

I could feel a rush of fear, followed by the stinging of tears in my eyes as I was thrown on to the bed. I made sure to close my eyes as best I could to avoid seeing what he would do. He was still for a moment.

"I want your eyes open," He nearly growled.

I shook my head furiously, "NO WAY IN H*LL!"

"Very well," he said, "I suppose I will have to convince you."

I could feel his legs straddling my waist as his strong hands pinned my nervous, terrified, shaky ones to the bed. I sucked in a breath.

To say he was rough was an understatement. He had no compassion for touching me, it was just for his own enjoyment.

"Stop!" I gasped as my cloths suddenly were discarded.

"Stop?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because," I hissed trying to ignore the fact that I was enjoying his hands on my skin. He continued to look at me.

"Well?" He asked.

"Um…" I searched for a reason,"We-we're not really married, so…."

"And?" He remained unphased.

"It's against my conduct." I panted.

"What conduct does a demon have?" He smiled deviously. I looked at him in complete horror.

"How?"

"How what?" he started to kiss down my neck. I squeaked, somewhat in rejection yet still in pleasure.

"How did you find out?!" I moaned weakly.

"I've known from the start, my love," He whispered softly into the nape of my neck, "The moment I saw sensed your presence in our home."

"Why…"

"Talk is meaningless, this is supposed to be your punishment, I suppose its torture to you not to answer your questions." He kissed lower down on my chest. I chocked loudly.

"Your loving this!" I spat out venomously. He just kissed lightly along the skin of my breast, something I liked but didn't admit. "Please, stop!"

"No," he stated rather bluntly. Before long I was completely naked in his arms, squirming in his grasp.

"Let go!" I gasped. To my surprise, he did.

"Thank you!" I sighed gathering sheets.

"Not so smug, when your desires are being played with," He stated mater-of-factly.

"That was not what I desired." I growled.

"Do try and act like less of a B*tch," He smiled. My jaw dropped in total surprise.

"What did you just call me?!" I snapped.

"Oh nothing, darling," Then he was gone. Out of the room. The room? I was back in the maids quarter, not that weird room.

"What the…!?" I was baffled.

"Ah, Sofina!" Mey Rin called from the doorway. She was covered in food and soot.

"Mey Rin, what hap-" A sudden realization hit me. I was still naked.

"DON'T COME IN!" I squeaked shielding myself.

"What?" she asked walking in. I looked down to see that I still had my clothes on.

"What the?!"


	9. Pluto is a what!

Chapter 9: Pluto is a what?!

That bastard got his way.

He knew of my arousal by him.

He knew of my lineage.

And he knew how to manipulate me.

I was at the end of my rope, finally deciding that I needed to get out of this hell hole. It was bad enough I was sort of bought and brought here against my will (in a non-hostile kind of way of course). Not to mention the hormonal butler who is now engaged to me, and said cheeky bastard had blown the secret that I was a demon. Long story sort, I needed to leave. I had made the decision to sneak out at night, when everyone was asleep. For now though, I had to suffer through the day. First I was to help Mey Rin get the good china from the cupboard, we had guest arriving today with very important business to discuss, then I had to help Finny with the garden, the kid couldn't handle gardening sheers, and finally I was to help Bardroy actually cook something. These three were truly brain-dead incompetents; I really wonder why Sebastian would hire such fools. Even still, I liked them. But I still hated Pluto. The bratty mutt was a thorn in my side.

"Hold still you quivering little tramp, tromp, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU CALL A BOY MUTT?!" I screamed trying to hold his head still. He had gotten loose from his collar and Sebastian had ordered me to put it back on. Stupid Git.

"Come on!" I growled. He just would not put the stupid collar on. It must have been a riot to watch me run after the damn thing!

"Sofina!" Mey Rin yelled from the pantry inside.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I yelled finally having captured him and getting the collar on. "Stay down mutt!"

I ran to the house quickly flattening the wrinkles in my outfit. I didn't have time to waste on the door so I just jumped through the open window. Mey Rin must not have expected it because she cried out and shattered the dishes in her hand.

"Relax, Mey Rin, it's me." I sighed staring at the mess on the floor. No doubt this would be my responsibility. Just then Sebastian walked in.

'_Crap,'_

"What on earth is going on in here?!" He looked at Mey Rin and down at me next to the window. I could see it already he was going to blame this whole situation on me.

"Mey Rin clean this mess up, Sofina have you helped Finny yet?"

"Y-yes Sir, right away!" Mey Rin blushed.

"Good, Sofina…" He turned to me. Rather than make another scene and have another late night visit from Sebastian I decide it would be best to be respectful.

"Not yet, Sir, I am on my way now." I bowed hiding my disgust.

"Very well, get to it, time is running out." And with that he exited. I exhaled in relief. This time I would just swallow my pride so I could high tail it and run later. I turned on my heel to retrieve the other plates from the pantry. I placed them on the counter and gave Mey Rin a dire look.

"Do not touch these, I will be back."

"O-ok," she shoke.

I walked out of the kitchen without a second word to go see Finny. The blonde gardener was hard at work trimming the hedges.

"Hey, Finny, I'm here to help!"

"Ah, Sofina! That's great! I could use help trimming these branches, there's a pair of sheers over there." He motioned to the steps where Pluto had made himself comfortable. He growled at my approach.

"Watch it, Mutt!" I snorted back. He gave me a disapproving look then turned away. I grabbed the sheers and walked over to Finny. I walked over to him has he trimmed some off the top. When I looked up at his handy work I noticed that he wasn't accurate and his work was sloppy.

"Um, Finny," I began.

"Hold on, I'm almost finished!" He continued to trim at an alarming pace.

"Finny stop….you need to look at what you're doing." I pointed to the line of shrubs. He followed my finger to the problem. The trees were roughly clipped and sloppy, not really pleasing to the eye.

"Oh, no! I ruined it!" Finny whined, trying to run to the other end of the yard to fix the mess of trees.

"No, no! It's fine! I can fix it!" I took the sheers from his hand and smiled lightly. He looked at me with sudden curiosity then it was replaced with ultimate joy.

"Thank you so much, Sofina!" He hugged my hips tightly. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?!"

"If you could get Pluto out of here that would be awesome." I sighed winking at him.

"Mmmhmm," He smiled running over to the dog. I smiled at him again. He was a strange boy but I did like him a lot. Which I guess isn't much since the only one I could compare him to was Sebastian. Finny still wasn't enough to make me want to stay.

"No amount of money in the world would make me want to say here." I smiled lightly. It took me a whole hour to fix everything but it was worth it…..I think.

"Thanks for all your help!" He smiled.

"No problem." I said walking away.

"Uh, where are you going, Sofina?"

"I still have to help Bardroy."

"Oh," Finny chimed, "Okay!"

I walked down to the kitchen in fear I may run into the reason I was doing all of these meaninless chores. After all, he was the reason I planned to run away tonight. When I arrived in the kitchen I was more than sickened to find Sebastian there. He turned when I entered the room and he had a look of surprise on his face.

"May I ask why I am receiving a strange look from you?" I bowed holding back my abhorrence.

"Oh, no, it's nothing." He smiled slyly.

"Yes Sir," I growled under my breath.

"Why are you here?" He asked never removing his eyes from my form.

"Obeying your orders to assist the help," I responded.

"Ah, very good." He walked from the room, the smile never leaving his lips. "I'm glad you are taking my advice from last night."

I shuddered. I didn't want to remember last night at all. Just then Bardroy walked in from the freezer.

"What are you doin' here, Luv?" He had his goggles drawn down to his face, slung over his back was his infamous flame thrower.

"I'm here to help you PROPERLY cook dinner!" I growled snatching the dumb toy from him.

"Hey!" He reached for the weapon.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. We worked in silence preparing the meal for the young lord. Listen to me calling that brat a young lord.

"Sofina, what's wrong?" Bardroy asked.

"Hmm, oh nothing. I was just wondering….Bardroy, how long has Sebastian been here?" I asked not thinking.

"Huh? Since ever I guess," He said, "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, Never mind, I wasn't thinking." I said ignoring his glare. We finished in record time, then I was off again. I looked at the clock, only five hours left until midnight. If I could last till then I could make it out of this pit of despair alive. I ran to the maid's courters and changed into a new outfit. Only one thing left to do, put the mutt away. I followed the same path I learned while my stay here to the dog's house. Outside and around the side of the house, past the rose bushes, through the trimmed hedges, to the gigantic green house where the mutt slept. I slide the door open and walked through.

"Hey mutt, you in here?" I called out. A strangled yelp came from behind a median sized pot. "Mutt is that you?"

I walked around the pot to the noise. A wild shriek ripped from my lips as I turned my back to the noise, for there in the place of the noise was a naked man with white hair and blood red eyes. My face must have been bright red, I was seeing stares, I was lost, terrified, I started yelling in embarrassment and rage.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, YOU SICKO? YOU BETTER GET LOST YOU CREEPY LITTLE PERVERT!? PLEASE LEAVE, NO, LEAVE NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!" I didn't know what else to say. The man looked at me and smiled leaping into my arms.

"AHHHHHH! GET AWAY, YOU SICK PERV!" I screeched throwing him. He fell to the floor and I hightailed it out of there. I ran as fast as I could and I ran and ran and ran. Until suddenly I ran into a brick wall. No a man. Sebastian to be exact.

"Miss Sofina, what on earth are you doing running like a foolish child?" He lifted me up.

"A..*huff**huff* pervert…*huff*..in the green house." I gasped through wheezes.

"A pervert?" He asked. He looked behind me. "Ah, I see, well, never mind that, go on inside, I will see to this pervert." And with that he was off leaving me a wheezing mess on the floor.

'_What the heck was that thing?! I mean Who?'_

"Sofina?" Finny asked coming around the corner.

"Finny! There's a pervert in the garden shed!" I started throwing my fist around for emphasis, "He has white hair and red eyes and he has a collar around his neck with like silver studs and and and…!"

"Oh, that's Pluto!" He smiled.

"PLUTO?!" I gasped in complete in confusion and exaggerated failure.

"Oh, we must have forgotten to tell you he can turn into a man!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"FORGOT?" I cried. And with that my world went black. The only thing I can remember doing was whispering, "I really hate that mutt!"


	10. Hook, Line, and Old Connections

Chapter 10: Lust and her sister Sofina! The truth revealed?

How many times have I fainted in this damned house? What was the point of working in an environment that I didn't even feel safe in? Oh wait, that's right, I was sort of being held against my will! I awake and slowly sat up, I was in that unknown room again.

"Oh God!" I cried remembering what happened last time that happened. I swung my arms around to find that they weren't restricted like last time. "Huh?"

I examined my wrist with curiosity. _'Why didn't he tie me up like before?'_

"I'm glad to see you have come back to the world of the living, Miss Sofina," Sebastian said suddenly from the door way.

"Sebastian? I don't understand, Why am I here?" I asked.

He smiled devilishly at me. I searched my brain to remember what I had done last time to get myself into this position. _'That's right, I was "disrespectful."'_

"Sebastian, I have done nothing wrong, so may I ask why I am being punished?" I was panicked to stop something like last time from happening again.

"Who on earth said you were in trouble," He offered me a hand, instead of taking it I examined him thoroughly. "It's quite the opposite Miss Sofina, you've done well."

"H-huh?" I gasped.

"I would like to reward you," his hand remained extended to me.

"Reward?" I looked at his hand, "Will I come back from this reward?" He merely laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

"Just come along, Miss Sofina, I promise no harm shall come to you as long as I'm here." He was acting sincere.

"I don't trust you." I stated.

"That I am aware of." He smiled at me.

"Do you promise I will come back?" I asked a second time.

"Yes." He said losing his patience. I reached up and took his hand closing my eyes. "Very wise choice." I felt a wisp of air and strong arms wrap around my waist. A sudden rush of adrenaline shot through my veins as the air swirled around me.

"You're truly an angel," I heard Sebastian whisper lowly into my ear. I shuddered at the feeling inside my belly.

"You don't know how wrong you are, Dear Butler," I opened my eyes to stare into his red ones. I never had the pleasure of seeing this side of Sebastian.

"Y-your eyes are red!" I gasped.

"I suppose you never took the time to know me." He whispered.

"Well, you haven't been kind enough to make me want to know you." I stated.

"We're here," He said placing me down gently. His hand remained pressed to the bridge of my back as he examined my face some more.

"Your beauty is unmatched." He suddenly hushed surprising me.

"W-what?" I stuttered. He wasted no time bringing my face to his in a passionate kiss. A kiss that I had no desire to be involved in. I tried frantically to pull away, beating on his chest, pulling at his hair, squirming from his arms, but to no avail. He slowly kissed my lips and licked his tongue across my lower lip. As expected, I refused his tongue. He pulled away and snaked his arm up my thigh. I refused to gasp, least I give him the satisfaction of kissing me. He pulled away with a sort of pout on his face.

"Sebastian? If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to kiss me." I cracked sarcastically annoyed.

"And if I didn't know better I'd say you were teasing me." He smiled back.

"So what's so important that you had to-"I turned to only see a small black cat. "Hmm? A cat?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered looking down at me. I evaded his eyes and walked towards the cat.

"Hey there, aren't you a cute little creature?" I smiled running my hand through her fur. She was so soft, far too clean to be an outdoors cat, but I didn't think Ciel was the cat type.

"Sebastian, do you take care of her?" I asked taking her completely into my arms now.

"Yes, I find caring for her takes my mind off of other things." He pulled a paw into his hand and gentle pressed his thumb into the pad of skin in the center. The cat meowed happily in response. A small grin crept onto his face. I studied his face a bit more. Now I get it, he's stressed. Who could blame him? Between the young masters' demands, the servants incompetents, and whatever happened with the toy factors' affairs, who wouldn't be stressed?

"Sebastian, how in the world do you handle all the chaos in your life?" I questioned.

"Simple my Lady," He leaned in and pressed his nose to mine, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

Next Day~

I awoke happily. Something I hadn't felt in a while. Seeing Sebastian that way last night was a whole new thing. I was glad to have seen him that way, but he probably wouldn't be acting that way in front of everyone else.

"What a beautiful day!" I said sliding off of the bed.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Sofina!" Mey Rin cheered in the bed next to mine.

"Same to you, Mey Rin!" I beamed slipping on my maid uniform. I walked out of the room all smiles and what not. I couldn't help but feel so happy, I mean I know Sebastian would be a total douche today but still. I turned the corner quickly not expecting someone to be there. I hit them like a brick wall and instead of me falling on my butt, they fell on theirs. I looked down to find Bardroy sprawled across the floor.

"Sorry Bardroy!" I gasped extending a hand in his direction. He refused to accept my hand and stood on his own.

"No need little Lady," He smiled goofily, "A man's gotta do stuff on his own!"

"Oh," I tried to keep my temper under control, "okay."

"I can handle anything!" He exclaimed.

"You do that then," I pushed past him. He stood there praising himself while I walked on to my station.

"Let's see, what's on the list today?" I sighed. The list Sebastian usually gave me was longer than normal. I had given up on running away, it's not like I had anywhere to go anyway. I wished that it hadn't been that way but I decided it was would be nice to give a chance to Sebastian.

"I see you're doing well, my love." Sebastian suddenly said leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, Sebastian, it's you!" I gasped falling back.

"No need to over react, I was just coming to check on you." He said smiling slightly.

"Well, if you're worried about me spilling you're little secret, don't worry, I won't" I said turning around.

"I wasn't worried," He said," Instead I was wondering if you would care to join the young master and me on a mission."

"A mission?" I asked turning back to him.

"We need to go to a client's location in order to collect." He said the last word with dire clarity.

"Collect? No never mind, what client?" I asked.

"A certain man, who owns a rather…" He waited,"…promiscuous club."

"So a strip joint? Is that what you're saying?" I asked.

"That is what it appears to be." He smiled to himself.

"Gross, what does the young master have to do with that guy?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, he is the main manufacturer of plastic." He held back a laugh.

"Ew," I stuck my tongue out.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to come." I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

Outside club….

"Now that we're here I have to say this was not the best idea," I groaned to myself as I watched one of the men in charge of the door stare at my butt. Little had I noticed that Sebastian had taken a spot behind me to block his view. I couldn't help but think that he was a stupid man for doing so, all he wanted was to claim me as his own.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES YOU ALL WANT?!" A heavy brute in front of the door spit at us. _'Does You ALL?'_

'_Moron!' _I thought.

"We are here for Mr. Kumiaski, tell him Ciel Phantomhive is here, immediately!" Ciel growled.

"You got some nerve kid!" One guard said. He leaned down in Ciel's face and snarled. That's about the time I saw Sebastian step forward and before I knew Ciel was suddenly in my arms and Sebastian was in his place.

"Pardon me, Sir" He bowed courteously, "But our business is not with you, if you'd be so kind as to step aside."

"SEBASTIAN, THIS IS POINTLESS!" Ciel growled. "I ORDER YOU TO-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came a sleazy voice from behind me. I whipped around furiously to find a sickly slender man with black crazy hair and sick yellow eyes.

"M-mr. Kumiaski, I presume….?" I stuttered.

"Ain't you a hot little thing!" He examined me head to toe. I felt a shudder run through my spin as his eyes engulfed my image.

'_Ew, he is super creepy!' _I thought to myself.

"Why don't you step inside?" He slurred. "I'll discuss with you what you want Phantomhive, if I can have this beauty to come with me."

I gave Sebastian an uneasy look, he wasn't going to let me do this, right? He made no motion to object. So he wasn't going to protect me forever I guess. I swallowed any comment I had and looked at Kumiaski with the best sexy smirk I could muster. Guess I know why Sebastian asked me to come along.

'_Please don't throw up.' _I begged myself.

"I'd love to come," I grinned. He smiled back in a kind of disgusting way. I tried to contain my repulsion. He stepped back and showed me the entrance.

"Right this way." He smiled. I stalked forward with the young lord right in front of me and Sebastian at his side. I gave Sebastian a glowering sort of look as we walked.

'_I will get you for this!' _I thought to him. He turned in time to see my look and just smiled. Oh, I see what he did there…Git.

I walked in and saw the horrible sight of indecent women dancing around offensively. _'Oh God, it really is a strip joint.'_

"What do you think?" He whispered to me. A shudder twisted through my limbs.

"Interesting," I grunted.

"Glad you think so, Mr Phantomhive if you care to join me in the other room, away from all the entertainment." He said.

"Very well," He said following Kumiaski to a V.I.P. room.

"Miss, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." Kumiaski said turning to me.

"I'm afraid I didn't tell you my name," I whispered, "My name is Sofina!" I bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you…." He took my hand in his, "Sofina "

I shrugged back. _'Someone kill me.'_

"Why don't you go and watch some of the dancers, I'm sure you'll find their acts rather fascinating." He winked at me.

'_Totally gross, why the heck would I want to watch all these girls dance around like sluts?!' _I angrily thought.

"Okay," I could feel the stress mark on my forehead twitch. He shot me one last smile and walked out with Ciel and Sebastian. I turned on my heel and looked around. All I saw was utter disgust and disrespectfulness. Honestly, did none of these woman have any self-respect?

"Sofina?" A sudden voice rang from behind me. I whipped around to see someone I hadn't seen in years. Someone I used to spend all my days with following around and loving to my hearts limit.

"I-it's you, I don't believe it," I cried.


	11. His Butler, The Patient

Chapter 11: His Butler, The Patient

"It's you?!" I chocked in astonishment, for there in my view stood she of my past, Sister Margret!

"It's been a while, Sofina!" Her honey voice rang to my ears, as if we were back in the old church.

"Sister Margret! What are you-? Why are you….?!" I gasped, no sobbed. I hadn't seen my dear friend in so long, at one point in my life I had even forgotten her, but here she was, still the same woman. The same crisp brown hair, those shallow ember eyes that held a hint of majesty to them, her mocha colored skin, and that strange skinny silhouette. It was like she never aged, like she was immortal and time was her nothing to her. I was shocked to see her here. And even more shocked to see her in that outfit.

"Ha ha, it's nice to see you too." She laughed approaching me. She even smelled the same.

"Are you…?" I couldn't finish that thought. The thought of her being a…

"Late night entertainer, yes I am. The nunnery was no place for me." She smiled despite my shock.

"Is this hard to believe?"

"That I'd find someone who was once so entranced by God, the forsaken land of the red light district….yes, it is quite difficult to grasp." I solemnly answered.

"I was just that…." She spoke bitterly. "Noting more nothing less."

Her tone struck me in a spell of dizziness.

"Enough about me though…" She smiled warmly, "What of you? I see now you work for the dog of the underworld."

"Dog of the…underworld?" I slowly comprehended.

"Don't be so blind child," she sneered, "your adolescent years are at their end. Eighteen years you have walked among us and yet you act like an ordinary human girl!"

The honey in her voice had gone. She was no longer the woman I once knew.

"What happened to you…?" I asked in disbelief.

"Life." She answered coldly. "How did you come to meet the dog and his butler?"

"By chance…" I huffed processing what she had said. How could life, especially in the nunnery have done this to a woman.

"Do lie, you worm." She growled angrily.

"Why do you spit venom at me?!" I snapped, "I have done you no wrong!"

"You wish to know why?..." She laughed to herself, "I lost my grace to the man you walked in with."

"What….?"

"Sebastian," She snickered darkly, "Oh he's had his eye on you from the very beginning."

"What do you mean…." I stared at her in shock.

"Six years ago, he come to the orphanage in search of you, he even called for you by name. We knew he was demon. I happened to be the one he answered to. When I refused to bring him to you he seduced me. I lost grace to him." Her eyes grew dark.

"And then I showed him to you. And all he did was smile and say he would be back for you. Not long after that you left for the academy. The Nuns had learned of my affair and expelled me from the practice. My only thought was to be with him. He had made love to me, he care for me just the same….Right?"

She looked at me as if wanting my answer. But no answer came. And she just laughed.

"Wrong, oh how wrong! All he wanted was YOU! He waited for YOU! He went through me for YOU!" She jerked forward and caught my wrist in her hand.

"And what was to become of me?! If all he wanted was you, then he didn't need me! I was garbage to him now! He knew where you were and he would wait! Forcing me to work at this shithole!"

She spat at my feet and pushed me to the ground.

"It's your fault! You whore! You wretched! You…..DEMON!"


	12. His Maid, The Prize

Chapter 12: His Maid, The Prize

She had cursed my name and then she had left me. On the floor where harlots and whores sell love to men, she had spat at my feet and left me to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart. The one person who had shown me kindness, now cursed my existence.

"Are you alright, Miss Sofina," Sebastian voice was like the piercing hammer to my ear. And it sickened me.

"You…" I whispered in my tears, "You…monster!"

I burst into tears of self-pity and hatred on the whores dance floor. And my soon to be husband made no move to comfort me. Rather the opposite, he scolded me.

"Collect yourself immediately, Miss Sofina, do not make a fool of the young master."

"You damnable man!" I shouted, "She was all I had and you turned her against me! You miserable wretched harlot of a man you-"

_SWACK!_

One fowl swop of his hand and Sebastian had shut me up. My cheek stung from his blow and my tongue now had blood seeping into my throat from my instinctive bite to silence myself.

"You are to behave now." He dangerously warned. I made no attempt to look at him. I felt dead inside.

"Answer me….please…."I whispered knowing full well he could hear me. He made no sound of confirmation so I continued, "is it true…?"

"Is what true?"

I turned my heated eyes on his face. This man. This Butler. This Demon. He would receive the force of my stare, I'd shove my hatred down his throat.

"Is what she said true?"

Without hesitation he answered.

"Yes"

I closed my eyes. And I refused to open them this time.

"Fuck….you…."


End file.
